


Patrick Brewer Support Club

by agoodpersonrose



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: David Rose Loves Patrick Brewer, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, M/M, Making Up, Meeting the Parents, Mother-Son Relationship, Post-Episode: s05e11 Meet the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoodpersonrose/pseuds/agoodpersonrose
Summary: On a weekend visit home, Patrick falls ill, and some tension grows between David and Marcy over who should be looking after him.
Relationships: Marcy Brewer & David Rose, Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 13
Kudos: 155





	Patrick Brewer Support Club

The pain is insatiable.

Patrick had thought he was okay before; a little lightheaded perhaps, but generally just tired from the long journey back to visit his parents from Schitt’s Creek. Patrick and David had agreed that a visit was long overdue, and a necessity before the wedding, so they took a long weekend off from the store to spend a few nights at the Brewers house.

It had been fun; having a road trip with David, and watching his eyes widen at the delectable treats Marcy had prepared for them. The first night is filled with feelings of nostalgia; like two worlds colliding. David getting on with his parents like a storm, and he seems to blend seamlessly into Patrick’s childhood home. He almost couldn’t believe he had ever lived here without knowing David.

And then the pain starts.

A stabbing, desperate pain in his abdomen, growing worse and worse as the evening draws on.

They are sat around in the living room after dinner on the Friday night; David regaling his parents with stories of all their favourite celebrities. It had become a game; Marcy would mention a name, and David would tell an exaggerated story about their life outside of the spotlight, and the Brewers would then guess if it was true or made up.

David is just been telling a story about Tom Hanks and a swarm of bees, when Patrick curls in on himself in pain, clutching his stomach with a tight hand. David pauses and places a steady hand on Patrick’s shoulder to gain his attention.

“You okay there, honey?”

“Mhm, I think I just need the toilet again. I won’t be long.”

As soon as Patrick has shut the bathroom door it happens again, he keels over onto the floor and shouts out for David, who rushes to his side in an instant, his eyes wide with concern.

“What’s happening? Are you okay?”

“Oh, Patrick. Let me get the phone, we need to call an ambulance. We’ve all been drinking,” Marcy says, already tapping away on her mobile.

“It feels like I’m giving birth. Oh God, David. I _can’t--”_ Patrick clings to his almost-husband, tears blurring his vision as he chokes out desperate pleas for it to stop.

“You’re okay, you’re going to be fine,” David says, on his knees on the floor next to Patrick, wiping his hair back from his face repetitively. “Let’s get you up.”

David remains calm all the way to the hospital, not leaving Patrick’s side, and offering soft pets and reassurances all the way. When it turns out to be kidney stones, it’s David who takes all the paperwork, and talks to all the doctors, much to Marcy’s annoyance.

David is a little put off by Marcy’s reaction, but he pushes it all away for the benefit of his soon to be husband.

The final straw comes on the Sunday night. They decide to stay with the Brewers until Patrick is feeling better. Patrick is tucked up in bed, David sitting beside him, bowl of soup on his lap, encouraging him to eat even as he turns his head away.

“I will broker a deal with you,” David said to Patrick, whose eyes are blurred from the litany of drugs he’s taken.

“I _don’t_ _accept!”_

“For every mouthful of soup that you eat, I will give you a kiss.”

Patrick narrows his eyes. “On the lips?”

“You drive a hard bargain Mr Brewer. Yes, on the lips.”

Patrick’s eyes soften and he nods, opening his mouth for the first spoonful. David carefully feeds him, aiming to avoid clanking the metal against his teeth, and he swallows, pursing his lips ready to take his payment.

David laughs lightly, leaning over and kissing him quick, before getting another spoonful ready.

So it goes on, a systematic pattern of eating and kissing, until the bowl is empty. David takes it downstairs but hesitates on the bottom step at the sound of Marcy’s distressed voice.

“It’s like he doesn’t need me anymore. I know that David is his fiancé and that this is how it goes, but I just feel so useless,” she’s saying, sounding teary and upset.

“Marcy, this was bound to happen. They’re getting married after all,” Clint responds.

“It didn’t happen with Rachel.”

“Well, we know the reason for that now, don’t we?”

David bites his lip and hesitates, before heading through the door to the kitchen. Marcy snaps her head up and looks at the empty bowl in his hand.

“You got him to eat?” she asks.

“For such a stubborn man he can be persuaded,” David says with a tense smile.

“I suppose you’d know that better than I would,” Marcy mutters, going over to wipe the counter with a rag.

David sees Clint out of the corner of his eye slipping out of the door and takes the opportunity to approach Marcy. “I just wanted to say thank you for all you’ve done this weekend.”

“I don’t know what you mean, sweetheart. I haven’t done anything; it’s all been you,” she says, continuing to rub the counter rigorously.

“I meant. I’ve been so panicked, and I really-- I don’t know what I would have done if it weren’t for you being there to help me. I was-- um, really scared for a while there.”

At this, Marcy’s whole face softens, and she drops the rag and reaches to hold his cheeks softly in her hands. David melts into the affection and lets her pull him into a tight hug. She rubs his back affectionately and David can feel her sniff between them.

“Patrick is very lucky to have found you, David.”

“I’m sorry for making you feel like he didn’t need you,” David says in response, pulling back from the hug to look his future mother-in-law in the eye. “I’m just so used to being the one to look after him.”

Marcy grins and wipes a tear away from David’s cheek.

_“Join the club.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! I felt like twisting the prompt a little and I love Marcy and David, and especially how much they both love Patrick. Let me know what you thought by leaving a comment!


End file.
